FNaF: Brother of Gold
by Bill Draconic Cipher
Summary: The Missing Children's Incident... A tragedy to be sure but it was also a catalyst. A spark that lit the anger of someone most would call a demon. The anger of an Ajin, a Demi-Human. People with the ability to reset their lives and never die. This Ajin is special. They are fueled by rage and they have a vendetta. A vendetta to kill Purple Guy and to leave all that he's done burning
1. Prologue

**FNaF- Brother of Gold**

**Prologue**

* * *

**Third POV**

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria… A place of joy, where fantasy and fun collide, a place for children and adults alike to have joyful and loving memories. At least, it was supposed to be this. Not the company lies in ruins. A string of grizzly child abductions and murders occured in this very Pizzeria causing the customer count to drop in the hundreds until no one dared to walk through its doors. It was due to close by the end of the year but someone still had a vendetta they needed to complete.

The Bites of '83 and '87 were tragedies to be sure but one person wasn't thinking about them they were thinking about a different tragedy. The murders where the bodies were never found, those children… All the broken lives caused by the killer. The Purple Man. The bastard who did this… The bastard who murdered the one who should not have been killed.

In a small messy apartment in the complete dark, the shades blocking out the sun and creating an artificial night. A lone TV playing a job ad in the middle of a seemingly destroyed room. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! Now hiring!" The commercial announcer yelled with enthusiasm.

"Well…." An outside voice says as the scene zooms out to reveal the back of the head of a man. His jet black hair messily laying on his head and his body slouched over, looking directly at the screen. "Guess it's time." The man says standing up with a huff.

* * *

The screen blacks out to show nothing. A pitch-black nothingness, consuming everything and being everything while simultaneously being nothing and devouring nothing. Then slowly two flickering, thin white eye-like orbs stare directly at the screen. They peer deep into the abyss until a deep child-like laugh resonates throughout the entire void.

The eyes flicker violently before fading and dying away, leaving the void and the abyss, the laughing never ceasing and stopping… just echoing continuously throughout the mind and soul of all. Then even that stops and the soft voice of a girl, a child, speaks softly, repeating over and over the single phrase. "**I**t'**s** M**e**."

These two words repeat and overlap one another before finally stopping with one single sentence.

"Big brother, IT'S ME!" The child's voice shrieks loudly before the screen shatters and falls to pieces, leaving these few words.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_Hello there guys! It is I, Bill D. Cipher! Also called Bill Draconic Cipher, but I prefer Bill. Anyway, this fic, Brother of Gold will be my third fic on this site, which is, if you somehow don't know, is . This fic is hopefully going to be a very ambitious one and I expect good things to come from it. Just a small bit of warning… This fic will be rated M, not for sexual content, nothing like that but there will be heavy gore from both humans and animatronics alike. A while ago, if you asked me to give you the most descriptive gorey scene I could make, it wouldn't have seemed like much but after reading different gore fics, watching different videos and seeing Akame ga Kill, yes that anime… Side note: I both regret and do not regret watching that. Anywho after doing that I've improved a lot and I hope they live up to your expectations and on any update questions for my other two fics, Harry Potter & The Prince of Darkness and Monsters University: Resurgence, I am going to update them, I'm currently working on a new chapter for Harry Potter and I'm finding a good way to write the next chapter for MU:R. Also don't expect there to be many Author's Notes like this a lot. I am very reserved when it comes to speaking out. I prefer to watch the chaos from above. But now that I'm done speaking, I give you my third fanfic: Five Nights at Freddy's: Brother of Gold. Enjoy~_


	2. Vendetta Job

**FNaF- Brother of Gold**

**My Vendetta Is Getting A Job**

* * *

_**?**_**'s POV**

Vengeance. Revenge. Payback and all that fucking jazz. Not many have ever considered those words but I have, oh have I fucking ever. The Missing Children's Incident according to the news and everyone I know and knew was a so-called, "Tragedy". They all gave me their sympathies and condolences but they knew fucking nothing. They didn't know shit. They didn't know what I've already had to go through as a fucking Ajin hiding from the goddamned law, only to recently find out that we Ajin now have rights?! HA! Fucking hilarious. Still, it was nice to find friends who didn't care that I was an immortal Demi-Human and just accepted me for who I am, but… That's all fucking changed.

I've cut ties with most people I know except those who truly know me. Those people are only two others, one is an Ajin like me and the other is just a normal human, though he's far from normal. Dude's essentially a mini-Hulk and can kick the shit out of most people, Ajin and animals alike.

Anyway, back to what I mean about a vendetta. The Missing Children's Incident took so many young lives. So many kids that'll never get to experience their potential lives and so many families torn apart by the murderer who dressed as a Golden Bonnie and hid the bodies supposedly in the suits of the animatronics. I wasn't just enraged by this, I was fucking pissed. Not at the Fazbear Company or the world or the police or anyone, no… I was pissed at the murderer himself.

The people out there call him The Purple Guy, while most others know him as William Afton. The killer of The Missing Children's Incident. I know him as William Afton, the man who murdered my little sister.

Yes, when I was only a few months younger than I am now and when I was still on the run from the law, several months before us Ajin got rights, I took my little sister to the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria to have a fun day of just to two of us. It was going to be a great and fun day, away from the fear of the law. It was supposed to be that kind of day anyway. While I was paying for our food at the front counter, I had noticed that my little sister had wandered off and once I was done paying, I had tried to find her. Only to find that she was missing. I had taken a very risky chance and gone to the cops and filed a missing person's report.

Five days later, The Purple Guy was arrested for several accounts of murder. Though he had to be legally released because no bodies were ever found. Not even my little sister's. When the police showed up at the apartment my sister and I were staying at for the time being 'till the authorities found my secret out, I was extremely nervous. I was physically and metaphorically sweating _bullets_. That's when they told me. My little sister was reported as a victim. One of five victims from The Missing Children's Incident.

The names of those young victims are as follows. The first being a small five year old girl named Susie, the next were a group of two boys and one girl. The boys were named Fritz and Gabriel, and the girl was nicknamed Jeremy. All of them being six years old. Finally the end result was the murder and disappearence of my baby sister… and the creation of my vendetta. I take a vow. When the end of Freddy's is nearing, I will find my sister's body and I will burn down anything William has ever created. When I find him… He won't just burn… HE'LL FACE THE WRATH OF AN AJIN!

Currently I'm walking through a parking lot to get to the closing Fazbear's Pizzeria. Dressed in my pissed off best, which is a short-sleeve black shirt with white accents and stripes and a black hood. My pants were fairly baggy from the upper knees down and the two articles of clothing were tied together by my black leather belt. I donned two black and white shoes with a similarly colored exercise band on my left wrist.

You'd expect my eyes to be like any other Ajin's, blood red but actually only my right eye is red. My left has been greyed out because of an earlier incident when I was very young. Now my left eye is still usable and I can still see out of it perfectly but it's always looked like it was blind and had two old and pinkish scars running down it. The first scar wasn't on my eye but did scratch the corner of it. The second one was from when I was stabbed in the eye which resulted in me gaining a permanent scar on the underside of my eye and on my left cheek was a fairly large X-shaped scar.

My skin was almost Moon pale as I was a sort of semi-albino. I was a half-human and my parents weren't albino so I had a very small chance at being one but I am an albino Ajin. A very rare and as far as I know, unique case. My ghost, also called an IBM, isn't normal but on to that at a later time. My hair was almost jet-black but it had a hint of chocolate brown in it and was pretty unkept and messy but fairly short and trimmed.

Walking across the parking lot which was full of barely any cars save for the few which still barely dotted the lot. There were only two cars there, one of them was likely the janitors and the other was likely the owner's. I really couldn't care less.

I entered the restaurant and was immediately met with the wafting stench of death and decay. I looked over at the animatronics and saw the classic trio of Chica Chicken, Bonnie Bunny and Freddy Fazbear. I looked down the hall to see Star design curtains blocking the view of Pirate Cove, home to the Pirate Fox, Foxy. The entrance was being cleaned by a lone old-looking janitor who coughed a few times before noticing me.

"You here for the night guard opening?" He asked. His voice was rough and extremely elderly like it would give out any moment and his entire body shook with age.

"Yeah, that'd be me." I replied as I walked closer. "You know where the boss's office is?" I asked, taking my hood off.

"Mmhmm, just down that way. First door to the left." He told me, looking back down to the floor and resumed cleaning. "Good luck. You'll need it." He whispered to me.

I ignore him and continue walking down the hallway, looking around as I notice the worn and old child-like drawings and posters celebrating the last birthday of the week. That was yesterday. Now it was only a week away from closing its doors for good. I then slowed down my walking and looked down the west hallway to see in the corner was a single poster surrounded by several others. This one single poster that still hung tightly on the wall held the design of what looked like a golden, eyeless Freddy head. It seemed as if it was staring at me, trying to figure out who or what I was.

I sighed before closing my eyes and opening them again to see nothing but that same poster except the design was different. I grumbled and continued to walk towards the boss's office to find the door open and who I assume is the boss reading several documents on his desk.

I knocked on the door a few times before without looking up, the boss says. "Come in please." I do as I was told and I go ahead and take a seat in the only other chair in the room. The boss then speaks again. "So, you're here for the night guard opening?" He asked.

"Yup." I confirmed, popping the "p".

"If I may ask, why do you want this job?" He asked me with lifeless eyes.

"Well, to answer that I'd have to explain a lot but I don't really feel like it so I'll just tell you that I lost my sister here. And I'd like to pay my respects and spend some time here before it closes." I lied. That wasn't the true reason, though I did lose my sister here.

"Ah, so you're a missing child family. I understand, so I won't press any further. Anyway there won't be a need for an interview so I'll just say you're hired. Welcome to the job. You'll be paid by the end of the week and your shift starts tonight." He explained simply. "You can go home and we'll call you when you need to come down."

"Nah, I think I'll just stay here and wait. Got nothing else better to do anyways." I told him, getting out of the chair. "I'll just sit in the Security Office and wait for a couple of hours." I tell him. "Might take a bit of a nap." I mumble.

"Alright if you're sure. By the way for a few reasons I don't want to list off I have to know your name." The boss tells me.

"A'ight that's understandable." I sighed before looking at the boss. "I'm Zach Raega."

"Well Zach, welcome to the night guard job." Boss says before letting me leave.

I look away and make my way down into the Security Office. When I make it there, I hear the annoying scratching of the fan and I growl a little before an invisible hand darts out of my chest, destroying the shitty thing in the blink of an eye. I looked down to find a massive black ghost-like claw, made from a flowing cloth-like looking material. Irradiating off the claw and arm were pitch black particles of Invisible Black Matter or IBM. The claws were sharper than anything made by human hands and they could tear through anything with ease. This was one of the claws of my IBM, my _ghost_. Only Ajin are able to see another Ajin's ghost so if a ghost was to pick something up, to everyone who wasn't an Ajin it'd look like that object was floating.

Sighing once more I watch as my ghost's claw sinks back into my body, leaving my shirt untouched by anything except a soft breeze. Walking over I pull up the chair at the desk and I flop down into it, kicking and putting my feet up where the fan once rested and closing my eyes before falling asleep and waiting for twelve o'clock when my shift starts.

* * *

**Third POV**

As the scene shifts, it closes in on the animatronics, mainly the three animatronics on stage. The janitor and boss had left and now all that was left was Foxy, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Zach in the building but it wasn't twelve so the shift hadn't begun.

Then suddenly the animatronics silently whirred to life as their eyes lit up with power. Their movements weren't resembling their daytime movements however, they now resembled, human-like movements.

Bonnie yawned a bit before turning to Freddy who had just woken up and was now intently staring at the corridor leading to the Security Office. "Huh? What is it, Freddy?" Bonnie asked, her voice soft and bashful and feminine while also holding a cheerful tone.

"There's a new night guard." Freddy told her, gaining a surprised look from her and a gasp from Chica.

"R-Really? Is it… him?" Chica asked hesitantly while placing her cupcake on the ground next to her.

"No… I don't think it's him. But I'm not too sure, something felt… different about this guard. As if he, like us, had a vedetta." Freddy told them.

"Well, w-what do you mean? Bonnie asked once more.

"I don't know but this guard is just very different and I suspect he'll be much more different than any other guard we've come across." Freddy sighed. "Bonnie, you know what you've got to do. When the clock hits twelve, go ahead and do what you must." Freddy reminded his friend.

"Right." Bonnie sighed while looking at the clock. "Do you think _she_ might appear tonight?" Bonnie asked.

"Maybe, I don't know. She's always been rather fickle and doesn't like to show herself often. I don't see any reason why she'd show up tonight." Chica reasoned with her friend.

"I guess you're right, still… I just have this feeling that he's connected to her in some way." Bonnie mumbled before the clock turned to twelve. "Guess it's time to start." She said before getting into position.

* * *

**Zach's POV**

I was sleeping peacefully until being essentially shocked awake by the phone on the desk ringing obnoxiously loud. I yelped and fell out of my chair being understandably shocked before getting off the ground and looking at the phone with an annoyed look.

"Screw you, ya dick." I told the phone before pressing the answer button.

"_H-Hello? Hello, hello? Oh, hi! I, uh, I just wanted to record a few messages for you to help you get settled in for your first night."_ The guy on the phone explained to me. He sounded extremely nervous and scared like he was due for a frightening experience at any second. _"I actually worked in that office before you, in fact I'm finishing my last week here! Okay, I-I know that the job seems a bit overwhelming but y-you'll do fine!"_ Phone Guy reassured me. Though it didn't sound so reassuring. He still sounded scared.

"Okay, something is seriously off with this." I mumbled out loud.

"_Okay, so there's this introductory thing I'm supposed to read and it's mostly for legal reasons y'know, w-where is it? A-Ah, here we go!" _Phone Guy said as I heard him bringing up some paper. I decided to tune this part out but stopped when I heard the legal ramifications. _"-Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for the damage of property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occured, a missing person's report will be filled within ninety days or as soon as property and premises has been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_ Phone Guy then lets out a couple even more nervous laughs before continuing. I didn't listen to the rest but thought about the legal parts.

"It's like they don't want it known that there was a death here." I sighed to myself.

"_-Now the characters do tend to wander a bit at night."_ I heard Phone Guy say.

"Wait," I paused. "What?" I asked looking at the phone. "The fucking animatronics wander at night? Why not at da-? Oh, yeah… The Bite of '87… Shit almost forgot 'bout that." I cringed remembering the missing frontal lobe. Yikes, that'd suck even for an Ajin. "Okay, so anything else I should fucking know about Phone Guy?" I asked with sight aggravation at the info I wasn't told before.

"_-they'll, ah, probably try to forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear's suit."_ Phone Guy revealed while I could hear him cringe.

"Oh god fucking damnit." I whispered. "God. Fucking. Damnit." I grumbled angrily.

"_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. B-But hey! Your first night should be a breeze! I'll, uh, I'll chat with you tomorrow. Um, be sure to check those cameras and only use the doors when absolutely necessary, g-gotta conserve power right? W-Well, g-goodnight and, uh, good luck."_ Phone guy told me before he finally ended the recording and the building once again went silent.

There was a moment of silence I had where I just sat in the chair with my hands on my face in a contemplating manner. I simply sat there, absorbing and processing what I've just been told. I stood up and got out of my chair before taking a glance at the tablet and leaving it. After getting up I walked out of the right side of the office into the left hallway. I wasn't going to bother learning the names of the halls so I didn't care.

"I ain't gonna just wait to be killed. I'm not gonna let them come to me. I'll come to them." I told the building as I walked out and made my way into the party area seeing all three animatronics of Bonnie, Chica and Freddy standing there.

As I walked out of the hallway I noticed all the party decor was still there. The blue and yellowish green party hats are still laying on each table and those tables still covered by the mats. As I walked towards the stage my footsteps echoed throughout the building with a resonating tap, tap and tap. I looked around to see the Pirate's Cove curtains hadn't moved at all. Good, didn't want a speedy fox to come after me, wouldn't be able to outrun the speedy bastard but I'd definitely be able to out maneuver him using my ghost.

Walking up to Freddy and his two friends I stood right in front of them and looked at them with dead eyes.

"So… I heard from the Phone Guy that you four animatronics will want to stuff me into a Fazbear suit, eh?" I asked the animatronics getting no reply as I continued. I stepped close before stepping on stage and approaching the five foot tall bear. "Well, let me tell you something," I start placing my face directly into Freddy's and peering straight into his eyes. "I ain't going down without a fucking fight. You think I'll just sit in that goddamned office and _wait_ for you to kill me? Oh, hell no. I'm taking the fight to you. I won't die as easily as any of those other _human_ guards and don't think I won't hurt you. I will kick the shit out of you if I have to." I tell the animatronic. "I am on a mission to find and kill the bastard that took my sister from me and if I have to destroy you in the process of doing that I'll gladly destroy you all if it means finding that asshole. So come at me Fazbear, I won't hold back." I tell him before leaning back and turning around, walking off towards the office once more.

I then lift the chair off the ground and slam it down onto the floor, before sitting in it and crossing my arms, waiting for the animatronics to begin their attack. I wasn't going to just roll over and die. I couldn't even if I wanted to, an Ajin doesn't die, so I won't die. I will only come back even more pissed off at the one who killed me. I was going to do two things by the end of this week. One, is getting paid and the second. The second, is that I'm going to burn this place to the ground and move on to find William Afton and I will burn his legacy to the ground.

* * *

**Freddy's POV**

I stood there emotionlessly staring at the direction the new night guard walked off in. If you looked at me right now it'd seem like I wasn't listening but really, I was in shock. This guard lost his sister here? Did she die when we did or was it much earlier? And what did he mean when he said, "I won't die as easily as any of those other _human_ guards"? Did that mean he wasn't a human? Was he something else?

These questions rattled my animatronic skull as I contemplated this and many other things. I then heard a loud thump on the ground and I turned to find Bonnie clutching her fuzzy chest and hyperventilating rapidly. I walked over and kneeled next to her, rubbing her back in circles trying to calm her down.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to go if you don't want to, I'll go instead and if I can I'll talk to the guard." I comforted her.

The only response I got from Bonnie was her burying her face into my chest and her muffled sobs. I wrapped my arms around her and continued to rub her back with my other hand dropping my microphone and pulling her head closer to me. Back before the Missing Children's Incident Bonnie and I as well as Chica and Foxy went by different names. I don't remember what those names were but I do remember my feelings for her.

Before all of this my feelings for Bonnie were… complicated, in a word. She was like my little sister but at the same time she was also the one I loved. Yes, I had a crush on her and I still kinda do but… Things have changed a lot and I've had to keep everyone together after something went wrong with Foxy.

In addition we've all had to deal with _her_. The one we call, _Golden Freddy_ due to the fact she looks exactly like me but golden like her name states. Her animatronic never had an endoskeleton which means that she's not able to move normally. But she has the uncanny ability to teleport at will and if someone sees her poster, she is summoned directly in front of them. That's when she gets them. There's no escape from her and she is never merciful, she goes directly for the kill. The first time she had to kill a guard she didn't even bat an eye at the blood and gore.

This guard didn't hesitate to threaten me or the others but I don't think he knows about her. If I can contact her, I could use this to our advantage and we could finally be rid of this place. We can finally be free of this torture.

"Hey, it's okay Bonnie. We won't let that bad man hurt you." Chica said as she helped me comfort Bonnie and placed her hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"Oi, is everythin' alright out 'ere?" I heard Foxy ask as the curtains to Pirate's Cove moved and revealed the slightly torn red fox animatronic. He then saw Bonnie and noticed that she was crying. "Why's the lass crying?" He asked as he walked up onto the stage.

"It was the new night guard. He threatened us and said that he wouldn't go down without a fight. He insinuated that he wasn't a human and also stated that if he had to, he'd destroy us." I explained in a few sentences. "Scared Bonnie a lot."

"That rat bastard." I could hear Foxy growl. "When I get my hook on him."

"Foxy don't, I have a bit of a plan. I plan to get _her_ help with this. If she refuses then you can have a go but expect a fight. There's something different about this guard." I warned him.

"Fine." Foxy grumbled, crossing his arms.

After a few more seconds, Bonnie had calmed down enough to let me go and sat on the edge of the stage, being comforted by Chica and Foxy. I had gotten up and was now heading towards the Security Office. When I got there I was immediately met with the glaring eye of the night guard. When I got a better look I noticed that he had two scars on his left eye which was the one glaring at me. One scar went over the corner of his eye while the other one was under his eye and it looked like it went into his eye as the left eye was a very faded grey. He was likely blind in it so I slowly crept into the office and stood in the office itself now. In retrospect the office was actually quite large. I then just stood still waiting for the guard to wake up.

"So, you gonna try and attack me or are you just gonna stand there?" The guard asked, causing me to let out a startled yelp and stumble back.

Just as I was about to fall on my rear end I was caught by the guard holding my hand. He had caught me and didn't let me fall. I looked at him surprised as his right eye, the one that wasn't blind was still closed.

"So, am I gonna have to pull you up or are you going to get up?" The guard asked, snapping me back to reality.

"O-Oh, yeah." I stuttered, getting up.

"I'm guessing you thought that I was asleep, didn't you?" The guard guessed.

"Yeah, I did. How'd you know I was there?" I asked.

"Well because even though it seems like I'm blind in my left eye, I'm not." He told me, opening his blood red right eye. "But I figured that one of you'd come here to talk to me so I'm ready. Ask your questions and in turn I'll ask you one. You can ask me as many as you want but I will answer only the ones that aren't too personal. Sounds good?" He proposed.

"Sure." I agreed nodding my head.

"A'ight, ask away." He told me.

"Okay, what are you if you're not a human?" I asked immediately.

"Oh, easy. I'm what's known as an Ajin also called a Demi-Human. People with a special ability, though I don't want to reveal that special ability _just_ yet." The guard answered. "Next?"

"Who are you?" I asked while sitting on the ground criss-cross.

"Oh right, you don't know me. Well, I'm Zach Raega. The new night guard and an Ajin." He introduced while smiling lazily. "Any others?"

"Just one. Who was your sister? You mentioned that your vendetta was to find the killer of your sister and that she had died here. Who exactly was she?" I asked but only got a frown from Guard Zach.

"That's a bit too personal, but I will say that she was someone who went missing in the Missing Children's Incident. I don't want to say her name but I guess that's your last question?" Zach inquired.

"Yup, that's all." I say giving out a deep chuckle.

"A'ight, my turn." Zach says as he starts sitting straight up. "Who. Are. You? I don't mean who you are now but who you were when you weren't an animatronic. I know that you weren't always animatronics as your movements are way too fluid and human-like. You used to be humans. What happened?" He asked looking at me with dead seriousness.

"That's, uh, that's a bit hard to answer." I tell him, rubbing my head. "We were humans, yes. That much is what we know. We are the spirits of four of the children who died during the incident. I don't remember what my name was during my time as a human kid but I do know that I was at least five. I can't remember much but I do know that amount." I explain to Guard Zach. "Is that all?" I asked.

"Yup, that's about it. I'd ask your names but as you can't remember them I'll forgo asking them. Anyway, you said four of you. Who's the fifth?" He asked. "And don't try and lie or I will get pissed."

"Well, the fifth is an animatronic who's more like a ghost. We call them Golden Freddy, and they're pretty elusive but they're also merciless. They seem like they're used to gore and death, like they've seen it many times before and they don't really like to talk to us." I explained before looking behind me. "In fact there's a way to summon her but I highly advise doing that as she goes straight for the kill, and if given the chance, will take your head off." I warned him.

"So, what do I have to do?" He asked calmly, like the threat of death was nothing to worry about.

"You see that poster over there in the corner?" I asked, gaining a nod. "If you look at it through the camera and you see a golden and eyeless version of my head you'll hear a child-like girl's laugh, then you've summoned her." I tell him pointing to the poster just outside the west hallway.

"Thanks for the tip. I'll be sure to check it out." He thanked, before telling me. "Oh also, tell Bonnie I'm sorry about making her cry. I'll be sure to make it up to her somehow." He sighed to me before leaning back in his chair and closing both eyes.

"A-Alright…." I said hesitantly before leaving the office.

Walking back over to the stage I made sure to think about what I'd just learned. Ajin, immortal beings who can die but will just come back to life and on top of that he'll come back pissed off and in a rage? That's a dangerous combo. Walking back I found Foxy impatiently tapping the floor with his mechanical foot and waiting for me to arrive. When I stepped out of the hall Foxy ran up to me and grabbed my by the shoulders.

"What did ye' learn 'bout the new guard?" Foxy asked impatiently.

"Well… I learned that his name is Zach Raega so. Also I learned something else. He's what's known as an Ajin. I'll explain what I mean and everything else later but I'll do so when everyone is present. C'mon let's go get Bonnie and Chica." I told him as he grumbled a reply and we began to walk towards the stage.

That's when I heard it, the giggling of a female child. I snapped my head back to see the poster changing back from a golden Freddy head to a normal poster. _He didn't…. _I thought as I stared intently down the hallway. That's when I heard it. The crashing of objects onto the ground and the thump of a body hitting something.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." I gasped as I sprinted down the hall.

"Freddy wait!" I heard Foxy call to me. "Where are ye' going?" He asked.

"To save that guard from _her_!" I yelled back.

Immediately Foxy was sprinting next to me. "You're kidding! He summoned her already?! Is he mad?!" Foxy yelled out in shock.

As the two of us skidded to a stop at the office door I looked up and yelled out. "Zach!" Before gasping at the sight in front of me.

Struggling in an iron grip pinned to the wall was an angry golden bear. She was squeezing her captor's wrist but the arm didn't snap or let up on the pressure. I was stunned and shocked at the sight in front of me. Standing with his hand clutching Golden Freddy's throat was Zach and his eyes wore an image of pure rage and anger but his hood covered his face. Golden Freddy wore an expression of the same rage but her white pupils also hid the expression of unadulterated fear and shock. Zach held Golden Freddy in the same position for a few seconds before his mouth opened to release a puff of black particle-like smoke and the same smoke began to lift off Zach's body rapidly, mainly coming off his left arm, which held Golden Freddy in place against the wall.

"So you're Golden Freddy?" Zach asked, his expression, unchanging. I could hear the soft bending of metal as his grip around Golden Freddy tightened. "Tell me something, bear… Why the fuck, do you have my sister's voice?!" He raised his voice and asked the ghostly bear.

Golden Freddy didn't give a reply and simply continued to struggle in Zach's grip. Letting out a growl of anger at the guard.

"Not going to answer, eh? Well I've got a couple of ways of making you speak!" Zach roared as he threw Golden Freddy onto the ground letting go of her throat and placing his foot on her chest before placing his entire weight on her chest. "Now I will ask this one last time before I lose my patience," Zach told Golden Freddy as he closed his eyes.

Then his left arm became surrounded on that black particle-like smoke and the smoke replaced his arm with a long thin arm made from what looked like bandage-like black flowing fabric but it felt more alive than that. At the end of the thin arm was a massive black claw which seemed like it was cutting through the air itself. Grabbing Golden Freddy by the color and taking his foot off her chest, Zach raised the golden bear to his height which caused her feet to dangle as he was a bit taller than her. He pointed his claw arm and aimed it directly at Golden Freddy's throat before he opened his eyes and shoved his face directly into Golden Freddy's face, screaming a single question that would change all of our lives as we currently knew them.

_**"**__**WHY THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU HAVE CASSIDY'S GOD-DAMNED VOICE?!**__**"**_


End file.
